The Rising
by acerbus321
Summary: Stress levels at the Hellsing manor are rising and Seras is slowly becoming overwhelmed by everything. Now an ancient evil rears its head and Seras Victoria is the center of its attention. Her powers call to it and it will consume her if it isn’t stoped.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rising

**Title:** The Rising

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hellsing, Yu-Gi-OH, or BtVS. I am not making any money from this just the pleasure of writing it.

**Summary:** Stress levels at the Hellsing manor are rising and Seras is slowly becoming overwhelmed by everything. Now an ancient evil rears its head and Seras Victoria is the center of its attention. Her powers call to it and it will consume her if it isn't stoped. Seras needs help and training to control the powers she has received since becoming a vampire. Things seem to be spiraling out of control fast and Seras doesn't know what to do. So what will Alucard do? Alucard/Seras pairing. A time travel fic. A/N: I might take a few elements from Yu-Gi-Oh and maybe BtVS, for example monsters and such.

**Chapter One**

Seras sat on her bed staring at the picture she held in her hands. Tears glistened in her eyes threatening to spill forth, bringing her pain to the surface. She felt like everything was spiraling out of control. Nothing really made much sense to her anymore and she felt like she had no one to turn to. Her Master, Alucard, would probably berate her for being too _human_. Seras glanced at the table where the bucket of ice sat with a bag of medical blood in it. She suppressed a shudder of revulsion at the thought of drinking the blood; her Master would probably berate her over not drinking the blood too.

Seras' hardened in determination, she was going through with her plan and nothing was going to stop her not even Master. She reached into her dark blue duster and pulled out a small vial, its contents a dark swirling bluish green. It took her ten years of research and sneaking around to find the recipe for this small vial of liquid. A time traveling potion. The potion would take her back to her day of turning, that dreadful day in Chedar where she was first turned. Seras tucked vial back into her pocket and turned to the clock on the wall.

8:00AM. _Perfect_, she smiled darkly, _everyone is asleep including Master Alucard. Now is the time to go, but first……_ Seras reached into the outside pocket of her duster and pulled out a folded letter. She added her signature to the letter making sure it was strong enough to fool everyone into believing it was her for a short while. Walking over to her coffin bed she removed the lid and laid the letter on the pillow before closing the lid. Closing her eyes Seras concentrated on a warehouse on the outskirts of London, black tendrils began creeping up her legs before engulfing her leaving an empty room.

The warehouse was a dank, musty place filled with dust, dirt, mold, and cobwebs. Boxes were stacked haphazardly, abandoned. No one had been there for years. Ashes laid where they had fallen and blood still stained the walls and floors. The place stank of death and rotting things.

Seras wrinkled her nose in disgust at the place, but it would do. She pulled out the vial of potion. Seras stared at the little bottle wishing that she didn't need to do this, but knew that such would not be her luck. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

_For you, Master. For you and everyone else I care for this must be done, I cannot go without training to much is at risk._

Uncorking the bottle, Seras took on good look at everything. She threw her head back, draining the contents of the vial. A blue-green light began to engulf her almost frightening in its eerie glow. _"Goodbye Master,"_ she whispered before disappearing in a flash.

In the darkness of a dungeon cell red eyes flew open with an overwhelming feeling of dread that something terrible had happened, something irreversible.

Alucard shoved the lid his coffin off hurriedly, the heavy marble shattering against the stone floor from the force. He stood quickly expanding his sense taking everything in searching for the disturbance before centering on the weak signature in the room above him. The shadows engulfed him leaving nothing behind.

Alucard stared at the coffin before him, he felt his undead heart clench in some indefinable emotion. The overwhelming feeling of wrongness left him weak with fear. _Seras, what have you done?_ Tentatively Alucard reached for the coffin lid, grasping it he lifted it, his eyes tightly shut. Slowly he opened his eyes. A lone red tear slid down his cheek. There on the pillow lay a letter in Seras' neat script. Gently Alucard picked of the letter, afraid of what its contents may be.

_Dear Master,_

_Something is coming, something dark and evil. I can feel it in my bones, in my soul. My powers grow restless, my familiar…… I am sorry Master. Time is short and the darkness is over the horizon. Tell everyone I am sorry and ask them……and ask them to please forgive me for doing this, for it must be done to save everyone. I have taken a potion, the __**Schimbarea Timpuli De(1)**__. I do not know if I will ever see you again, but it is worth it to stop __**Надигащите(2)**__._

_Love,_

_Seras_

Alucard sat in his room, feet propped with a glass of blood wine in one hand and a crumpled letter in the other, a mores expression covering his face. He downed the glass and poured another, wishing he could drink his self into a stupor but unfortunately that wasn't possible. His jaw tightened as he clenched his fist around the letter in his hand tighter. Letting out a growl of rage he threw the glass at the wall.

"Fata de Poliţie, de ce? De ce-ai luat-o astfel de serie? Ai nu credeţi că am putea ajuta? Nu trebuie să fi fost o altă cale, dar acum este prea târziu."(3)

A/N:

(1)Romanian for: Shifting of Time

(2)Bulgarian for: The Rising

(3)Romanian for: Police girl, why? Why did you take this avenue? Did you not think we could help? There must have been some other way, but now it is too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Rising

**Title:** The Rising

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hellsing, Yu-Gi-OH, or BtVS. I am not making any money from this just the pleasure of writing it.

**Summary:** Stress levels at the Hellsing manor are rising and Seras is slowly becoming overwhelmed by everything. Now an ancient evil rears its head and Seras Victoria is the center of its attention. Her powers call to it and it will consume her if it isn't stoped. Seras needs help and training to control the powers she has received since becoming a vampire. Things seem to be spiraling out of control fast and Seras doesn't know what to do. So what will Alucard do? Alucard/Seras pairing. A time travel fic. A/N: I might take a few elements from Yu-Gi-Oh and maybe BtVS, for example monsters and such.

**Chapter Two**

A blue-green light flashed into existence in an abandoned warehouse on the south side of London. A piercing scream tore from Seras' throat as she landed in heap. The sensation of her body being torn apart and put back together was horrifying. She spasmed letting out a wracking cough and spit blood out on the floor. Her body shuddering from the strain the potion had put upon her. Gingerly she pushed herself up wavering unsteadily as she braced herself against some boxes waiting for her healing to kick in.

Broken glass littered the floor, the blood that had stained the walls and floor was gone. Moonlight filtered through a broken window, illuminating the small warehouse. The wind whistle as it swept through the small alley ways.

Seras shivered and began picking her way through the mess, stumbling along the way. She needed to find out the date, she needed to be sure she was in the right time. She cringed at the thought of taking the potion again.

_I suppose displacing myself from the timeline I'm supposed to be in would be painful considering I'm forcing my body into a timeline that already held me, just an earlier version of me. Though the book never said anything about what would happen, but I guess if the person took the potion they wouldn't have been able to write the consequences down……Then again I may have obtained a bastardized version of it…damn. There's no telling what would happen._

Seras turned a corner and was startled out of her reverie by a large crash and a fountain of broken glass hitting the pavement. A blur of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention as a man came hurtling out the alley, crashing into her. The smell of his blood excited her calling to the beast inside her, intoxicating her. A weak gasp of 'Help' escaped the man, tearing her attention away from the scent of his blood. The man lay besides her, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. His leather jacket hung from him in taters, exposing his oozing wounds. His hair was tied back, inky black in color. His skin was a dark tan, giving him an exotic look with his finely arched eyebrows and full, pouty lips.

Seras jerked her head to the side when she sensed something drawing closer. "FREAKSSS," she hissed in disgust. "Abominations!" A deep, rumbling growl burst forth from her, starting in her chest. She struggled to stand up as her power leaked from behind her weakening shields. Black tendrils writhed around her, her eyes glowing red in rage. Two FREAKS came barreling out of the alley, stopping at the sight of Seras.

"Hmmm, what do we have here? A female, and a vampire at that," one mused aloud to himself. Turning his attention to her he snapped: "Who are you little girl? Do you want to tumble? Runaway little girl, this isn't your meal."

Seras hissed at him, baring her fangs as her nails lengthened to claws. She crouched low and launched herself at him, claws ripping through his face and chest. She leapt back, taking in the damage she had done in pleasure. Large chunks of flesh hung from him, blood gushed from the wounds splattering the alleyway. Blood dripped from her had as she brought it to her lips. Her tongue darted out lapping it up. Seras threw her head back laughing, her sanity slipping away under bloodlust.

"What now little sheep," Seras taunted. "What will you do matched to a true Nosferatu? Will you run in fear like the sniveling cattle you are," she asked as she began to circle them. "Your fear, it smells so wonderful. You weak compared to a mideon." The shadows in the alley seemed to lengthen and an icy chill took over the alley. The FREAKS trembled as she approached. They swung to face her, bring around the guns they held.

"St-st-stay back," one stuttered. "We'll shoot. Don't take another step closer."

"Oh? And what will your little toy do," Seras asked, her voice reverberating through the alley as she stepped back into the shadows, disappearing. She lunged from the shadows behind them. "Shoot me?" She laughed as they whirled on her bringing their guns around shooting a barrage of bullets at her. Laughing she dodged the bullets and disappeared into the shadows again. "Awww, are we scared? Do we want to leave now? Don't leave, the funs just beginning," she grinned ferally as the FREAKS began to back up slowly, franticly searching the shadows for the laughing mad woman. Her arm shot out grabbing one, her fangs ripping through his neck. A spray of blood drenched the other FREAK and Seras. Her teeth left his throat with a wet squelch, her delighted laughter echoing the thump of a body hitting the pavement as she was swallowed by the shadows once again. "Awww, is the poor little fake terrified," she asked. "Don't worry your death shall come soon."

Seras cackled madly, watching the last one scrambling frantically for a way to escape. She came up behind the FREAK. "Did you know what you were getting into when you attacked me," asked in a whisper. Her fangs glinted in the shadows and then she struck. Her claws ripped through his arm, shredding it. He screamed in terror and pain forgetting the gun he carried as he clutched his useless arm. Bits of flesh and bone that were missing from his arm were on the ground in a puddle of his blood. His blood gushed from the wound as he tried to escape her lunge. He panted in exertion as he barely dodged her attack. The FREAK became weaker as the blood steadily oozed from his arm. Seras lunged, sinking her fangs into the pulsating neck. She growled in frustration at the tainted blood, but it would do for now. Bloodlust slackening, she withdrew from the FREAK, letting his body go, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Seras staggered, the adrenaline rush wearing off. She wasn't going to last much longer and apparently neither was the man from what she could tell. _His heartbeat slowing down significantly and I'm not going to make it much farther if I don't hurry up._

Seras collapsed beside the man. She gently slapped his cheeks and shook his shoulder trying to make him concentrate on her. His eyes fluttered open, his murky green eyes fixing on her.

"Are you a virgin? Answer me boy," Seras snapped. "I don't have the time left to dawdle. I'm weak and need some shelter."

"Yes," he rasped, "I am."

"You don't have much time in this life left, do you want to live? I can offer you a second life. Quickly please, I was weakened before I ever started a fight with those FREAKS and now my reserves are severely depleted, I don't have much time before I collapse. Well?"

"I accept," was his weak reply.

"This is where you close your eyes," Seras whispered the words her master had said when he turned her.

The last thing he saw was the flash of her fangs and her face as she bent over his neck.

Seras' eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were gritty feeling, like someone had cemented her eyes shut. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, refreshed from her sleep. The events of last night came flooding back to her as she stretched her cramped muscles. A groan caught her attention, drawing her gaze to her side. Her fledgling was waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Rising

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hellsing, Yu-Gi-OH, or BtVS. I am not making any money from this just the pleasure of writing it.

**Summary:** Stress levels at the Hellsing manor are rising and Seras is slowly becoming overwhelmed by everything. Now an ancient evil rears its head and Seras Victoria is the center of its attention. Her powers call to it and it will consume her if it isn't stopped. Seras needs help and training to control the powers she has received since becoming a vampire. Things seem to be spiraling out of control fast and Seras doesn't know what to do. So what will Alucard do? Alucard/Seras pairing. A time travel fic. A/N: I might take a few elements from Yu-Gi-Oh and maybe BtVS, for example monsters and such.

**Chapter Three**

He groaned in pain when he woke, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. Rolling onto his side, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and took stock of his surroundings. He could tell by the settled dust that the building had been abandoned for awhile. What really caught his attention though was the figure in the corner.

A woman with pale skin and white, blonde hair sat in the corner of the room, seemingly asleep. She was covered in dried blood and her clothes were torn, as if she had been in a fight. Her trench coat lay off to the side in a heap. Red tears streamed down her face in her as she slept; and he knew, he knew that she was a vampire.

He slid away from her and slowly got to his feet, steadying himself on the wall. His injuries were mostly healed save for his ankle, which was sprained. He suspected the vampire healed him, but he was uncertain of why she would do such a thing. What would she gain from it? All the vampires he had met didn't care a wit about humans other than when their next meal was. Looking down at himself, he decided the next course of action was to find his pack if they were still in the same area that is.

The moon was high in the sky when Seras woke. She groaned as her body's aches caught up with her. She needed to feed soon, her healing was too slow. A sigh escaped from her unwilling lips. She wished Master were here, but he wasn't and it wouldn't do to lament on it; she had a job to do. She had to change all the things that went so wrong, so very wrong.

"Well it's time to get up. It's no use laying here."

He held his tattered shirt to himself, shivering from the chill. Blood lay in pools everywhere. It covered the walls and bodies lay strewn across the alley, limbs were separated and far from their original body. He knew what kind of destruction a vampire could cause, he needed no proof but here it was and it brought back memories; unpleasant memories, but memories all the same.

_Flash_

His father, body laying in odd angles, head torn off and lying a distance from him, blood pooling around him.

_Flash_

His mother unrecognizable save for the bracelet she had received from him for her birthday.

_Flash  
_

His sister shredded. She was barely any older than eight.

"You shouldn't be here," the soft voice said, startling him from the painful memories. "You don't need to see this. What is your name?"

"Not that it matters, but it's nothing I've not seen before. You needn't concern yourself for me. And…," he paused. "And my name is Seth."

AN: So we finally know the mysterious man! Sorry for the shortness and the lateness of this chapter. I'm really trying. Like I've said I have trouble with stories longer than one or two chapters. Than and I've had a case of really bad writers block. I'll try to get another up soon. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Rising

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hellsing, Yu-Gi-OH, or BtVS. I am not making any money from this just the pleasure of writing it.

**Summary:** Stress levels at the Hellsing manor are rising and Seras is slowly becoming overwhelmed by everything. Now an ancient evil rears its head and Seras Victoria is the center of its attention. Her powers call to it and it will consume her if it isn't stopped. Seras needs help and training to control the powers she has received since becoming a vampire. Things seem to be spiraling out of control fast and Seras doesn't know what to do. So what will Alucard do? Alucard/Seras pairing. A time travel fic. A/N: I might take a few elements from Yu-Gi-Oh and maybe BtVS, for example monsters and such.

**Chapter Four**

Seras watched as the man jerked, startled from her voice. His reply was soft and if she wasn't a vampire she doubted she would have heard him. She watched him silently as she thought of what next to do. Should she clean up the mess or should she just leave it? It would alert the Hellsing organization of the presence of another supernatural entity. Seras didn't know if that would be a good course of action, in fact it could be very bad. She certainly didn't know who was in charge and she doubted if she could garner any sympathy from her master. Seras refocused on the human in front of her as turned to face her.

"Why did you save me? I know what you are and vampires generally don't do things like that. In fact I believe it is unheard of."

Seras remained silent. _What should she tell him?_ She frowned, _it's not like he can have me locked up in the looney bin…hmmm._ Seth's voice interrupted her.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Why did I save you? I guess because I could not stand by and watch an innocent die. I've seen too much of that. It's really against my nature to actually kill, I think that carried over from when I was human; much to my master's disgust." She shrugged, as she examined the mess she had made earlier. _The only way I can think to clean up this mess is to burn everything in this area. _A harsh laugh startled her.

"That's rich coming from you," Seth sneered, "a _Vampire_. The lot of you are a plague upon this Earth, a parasite that needs to be exterminated. I've watched your kind kill unconcerned by the chaos they leave behind, gleeful as they leave bodies torn and strewn in their wake. _Hell_ would be frozen over before one of you would ever care for us _humans_." He turned, his shoulder rising and falling with his harsh breaths, trying to control the over powering anger.

"I'm sorry, for what I don't know, but I have never liked this life and should have never been turned. I was scared and dying, laying a pool of blood because I was in the way. I was given an offer and I accepted. I was so young and I didn't want to die."

Alucard was scared, so scared for his Childe. He didn't think she really understood the consequences of time travel. He had to find a way to get to her, but he really didn't know where to start, his mind so clouded. A single red tear fell unnoticed by him, the sound of broken glass tinkling on the floor.

If he thought about it he wouldn't remember ever being this scared before and if he looked deeper he would have noticed that he had feelings deeper than that of a Sire and Childe. But he didn't unfortunate for him. In time he might, but then it may be to late.

A/N: Sorry for it being so short. I couldn't really think of anything else to add. Thanks to all those that reviewed and added this story to their favorites. 8)


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

acerbus321


End file.
